


The Price of the Cure

by WhiteWitchDark



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: Shepard needs Krogan Boots on the Turian homeworld.  That means the Cure, but the Salarian Dalatress wants proof that the Krogan have changed





	The Price of the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect belong to Bioware. I'm just playing.

“I will believe the Krogan have changed when I see you on your knees, Warlord.”  
Shepard dropped her face into her hands and discreetly looked around. Wrex drew in a sharp breath, glaring bloody murder at the dalatress. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one who caught the double meaning.

The salarian female on the holo-projector sneered down what passed for her nose at the people physically in the war room. Beside her, Adrien Victus was so tense he was practically vibrating. He hadn’t got it, but she knew Wrex. It was about to be shoved in his face…  
“If I take it up the ass as well, will it get me the cure faster?” the krogan warlord snarled.  
The dalatrass’ expression almost made this entire situation worth it. Victus’ choke was equally gratifying, “Is this really necessary?” he asked.  
“It will prove my point. The krogan have not changed since the rebellion. They are still as arrogant, unwilling to bend and convinced of their own superiority as back then. Releasing them on the galaxy will be exchanging one threat for another.”  
“It’s exchanging assured destruction NOW, for potential destruction in the future.” Shepard snapped. Her omnitool pinged and she glanced down to see a message from Wrex. She hadn’t even noticed him typing it. There was only one word, “Watching?”

She raised an eyebrow and glanced up to see Wrex glaring daggers at the salarian, “If, and only if Wrex were to agree to satisfy your kink, who else would you force to participate? And do we get the cure faster if he takes it up the ass?” she snapped, playing along. If Wrex was willing...  
Linron didn’t seem to have an immediate answer for that. She hesitated just long enough to Victus to say, “If Urdnot Wrex will debase himself in such a manner, then I will volunteer.” Shepard caught the krogan’s eye and smirked at the phrasing.  
“And if I get Vakarian in here to spit-roast him, we get the cure faster” Shepard confirmed, accepting the slight noddy motion as confirmation.  
The dalatrass opened her mouth, but nothing came out to correct her, so Shepard went ahead and called Garrus. Victus looked equally surprised as he watched her pull a chair round, positioning it so she was sitting beside the projection they had been talking to.  
“You wanted me, Shepard?” Garrus asked as he came in.  
“Always.” Shepard replied with a grin and nodded to Wrex who’s suddenly malicious grin had Linron’s robes flicking at the edge of her vision. Clearly the female had finally released she had missed something.  
“Need you to fuck me.”  
“Okay”, Garrus leaned back on his heels, “not what I was expecting. No objection, but why?”  
Wrex nodded to the dalatrass, “She’ll only give us the cure if I blow someone for her benefit. The primarch agreed to that bit. We get it faster if I take it up the ass as well.”  
Garrus looked unconvinced until the former merc made a hand gesture. It was an old one, from the SR1. It meant let’s take the piss out of Williams, or Alenko whenever the biotic ventured into the bay.  
He glanced at Shepard, “You watching?”  
“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.”  
Garrus snorted and moved over to Wrex, one arm raised. He slowly traced a talon down the side of Wrex’s face and gave a questioning trill. Wrex simply nodded, but behind him, Victus started, his eyes narrowing as he realized Linron and he were both out of the loop somehow.

“Wait… Wait!” Linron was flapping her hands, “You’re going, I mean… your…”  
“Good point, do we need more lube?” Shepard interjected.  
“It’s only one round, we’ll be fine.” Wrex dismissed the idea, his claw reaching up to unfasten his breastplate. In short order, with Garrus’ help he was naked and they began to work on the turian’s armour. Shepard wolf-whistled, getting Garrus shin guard thrown at her in retaliation. She laughed and made a point of sniffing it, earning a chuckle from both the men.  
Leaving Wrex to preen for Shepard and Linron, Garrus moved over to Victus, another questioning trill slipping past his lips. Victus caught his gloveless hand; searching his face for something, “Vakarian…” he hissed but was silenced by another talon on his check.  
“Wrex and I have blown off steam before, with and without Shepard. She wouldn’t have called me if my agreement wasn’t a sure thing. This is too important to take the risk.”  
Victus looked around his cowl, watching as Shepard made a twirling motion with her hand and Wrex obeyed, giving her a good view. He was distracted enough that Garrus got his shirt open without him noticing. Victus jumped when he felt the cool touch of a talon tracing the top edge of his abdominal plates and he jerked his gaze back to the turian on front of him. “It will be alright, Adrien, I promise Shepard will protect you. I’d volunteer, but I’ll be busy.” Garrus found the inside edge of his genital plates and dragged a talon down, causing Victus to shudder and hiss. 

Pressing himself up against his Primarch, Garrus wondered at the situations Shepard got him into. Still, Shepard had clearly managed to railroad the prude of a dalatress into agreeing a price they would and could willingly pay.


End file.
